The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of grapevine botanically known as Vitis vinifera and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘CAR98-710’. The new variety originated from a cross conducted in May 1998 in Delano, Calif. between the female grapevine plant named ‘Black Globe’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 17,875) and the male grapevine plant named ‘552’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,916). A single plant was selected for further evaluation and asexual propagation.
The new variety was first propagated in December 2005 in Delano, Calif. by vegetative cuttings and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by vegetative cuttings for 3 generations. ‘CAR98-710’ has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this variety have not been applied for. ‘CAR98-710’ has not been made publicly available anywhere in the world more than one year prior to filing of this application.